


"We have something to tell you"

by caitpaige101



Series: Robron Family life [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Dingle Family, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Telling the families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Aaron and Robert round up thier families and tell them the news ☺





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Robron family life back by demand. Hope you guys enjoy.  
> Ps there is mpeg so just a heads up

Two weeks had gone by since Robert realised he was pregnant and he couldn't be happier. Starting a family with Aaron is all he could ever have wished for and now it's coming true. 

"Robert are you listening" Aaron asked calmly. Robert came out of his day dream and gave his boyfriend a confused look.

"Sorry I zoned out thinking what were you saying?" He replied turning to face Aaron

"I was saying maybe we should tell our family about the baby you know. Mums already getting suspicious as to why you are always ordering orange and not beer so maybe we should just tell them." He said softly 

"Yeah. You're right. Liv also looks like she is going to burst soon if we make her keep it quiet any longer. So what are we gonna do get everyone all together or do the sugdens and dingles seperatly."

"Well maybe seperatly would work better because the Dingles they would throw us a party on the spot and not us leave for hours." They both laughed at this because it was true. Dingles never did anything by halves it was all or nothing but the boy's couldn't ask for more supportive family. 

"So who first?" Robert asked clocking his head to side 

"Definitely your lot first the are so much calmer. Plus it means we can tell Adam at the same time." Aaron replied smiling at the prospects of telling people 

"Right I shall call them and get them to meet us at Dianes while you call your lot and tell them to all get over to the pub by what 2ish which should give us about an hour with Diane and that" 

"Sounds like a plan."  They both picked up thier phones smiling proudly at each other

* * *

The boy's were both sat at Dianes with the rest of the family. Diane,Doug,Victoria and Adam all looked at them with worry and concern,.

"Is everything ok Robert. You two aren't in trouble are you." Diane spoke up first

"No everything is fine, better than fine. Everything is great Diane we just have some news to tell you." Robert answered with a big grin turning to look at Aaron who matched his facial expression 

"Well go on then." Vic said looking confused 

"Um well me and Aaron are um.." Robert started prompting his boyfriend to finish the sentence.

"Roberts pregnant. We are having a baby." Said enthusiastically, smiling brightly. The next minute was a blur  hugs and screams of delight and shouts of congratulations. Vic was possibly smiling bigger than the boy's but no one could stop.

"Mate. I am so happy for ya. Does that mean I will be godfather." Adam said with a huge grin pulling Aaron into a hug as Vic was hugging Robert and Diane cried happy for both boys.

After all the excitementdied down a smudge they sat down and drank tea. 

"So boy or girl?" Vic asked 

"Still to early to tell but I'm hoping boy" Aaron admitted "That way I won't have to see double the floral" he said turning to smile at Robert as everyone laughed including Robert. 

"You know I don't care. I'm just happy we are getting to complete our little family you know. Us two, Liv and the baby and all you guys who will of course be up for baby sitting" Robert joked 

It was then Aaron's phone went of.

"All the DIngles are at the pub ready for us" Aaron told Robert

"Well you two better be going but we are going to the pub for a drink toncelebrate so just ring when that lot are done with you."Diane said

"Yeah of course" the boy's replied in unison. Before giving everyone a hug and leaving. ~~~~

* * *

 

Robert forgot how big the Dingle clan was until they were all in the back room of the pub with thier voices booming.

"Shh they're here." They heard Chas shout as they entered the back room. 

"Are you tell us why we are here because some of us have jobs" Cain shouted 

"Shut up Cain" Charity shouted back which led to more shouting by everyone 

"JUST SHUT UP" Aaron shouted as him and Robert sat on the sofa 

"So we have some news and its big so please just listen" Aaron said calmly looking at all of his family 

"Go on lad what is it" Zak asked

"Me and Rob are having a baby" He spoke up 

"I'm pregnant" Robert followed up 

The next thing he knew they werebbeing pulled into a hug by Chas who was crying tears of joy. 

"I knew it. I'm going to be a grandma, my son is having a child." 

"God I think she is more happy than they are " Sam joked.

The whole back room was filled with choruses of cheers and loud laughs. 

Both boys were being pulled into hugs left, right and centre.

"You know what this means." Charity shouted 

"Dingle party" Everyone shouted back 

Aaron looked around and saw his family knowing how lucky this child will be and turned around and saw Belle sneaking out and followed her. 

"Hey Belle wait.what's wrong"

"Its..I'm Its not you its just knowing I could of had this if I didn't lie." She said tears escaping.

"Hey listen. I never thought this," he said pointing at the pub "would ever be my life. I never thought I would be with a man who I love and who loves me. Never thought I would be this happy but here I am. You just gotta wait it out belle." He told her giving her a smile 

"Yeah your right. We should head back to your party beforethey get too crazy." 

* * *

Later when they got home they were both so tired after Chas decided to throw them a last minute party.

They heard the front door open and close. "Hey Liv " they shouted in unison

"Oh hey. Did everything go ok today" liv asked as she plopped down beside them

"Yeah now the family knows you can tell gabby."

And with that she was up and gone to her room.

"Aaron what happened earlier at the pub. I saw you sneak out."

"Went after Belle to cheer her up. Nothing really"

"You are going to be a great dad A" Robert said with love in his eyes giving Aaron a quick kiss.

"So are you Rob, so are you." Aaron replied before they both fell asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also I love Belle so I thought I add in that small bit. 
> 
> What sex should the baby be? Send me prompts or just come have a chat. Have any thing you want to see in this series do let me know ☺
> 
> You can follow me on my social medias for fic updates or just to see what is up with my life.  
> Tumblr: cait-p.tumblr.com  
> Instagram-caitpaige101  
> Snapchat-caitpaige101  
> Twitter- @caitpaige101 
> 
> Next part up soon ☺


End file.
